


Did You Miss Me?

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaime is half a corpse, half a god, and a whole idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jaime/brienne greek mythology au. one of them should be a demigod, but just one. bonus points for trip to the underworld.

Brienne sighed, kicking at the blackened bone fragments as she descended into the Underworld for the fifth time in as many weeks.

“Morning Brienne.” Hades didn’t even look up from his paperwork when she wandered into his office, “he’s out back playing fetch with Cerberus.”

“Thanks. Sorry about all this I-“

“I know, you try. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you-“

“If I look back, he is lost. Yeah, I know. One of these days…”

“Please don’t. I don’t think I can take another second of him.”

Brienne found him on the banks of the Styx, throwing his gold hand as far as he could, Cerberus bounding after it and proceeding to have a brief fight with himself. The left head won out and dropped the hand triumphantly in front of Jaime.

“What was it this time?” Brienne asked as Jaime picked up his hand and refastened it to his wrist.

“Hades abducted me because he wanted me for his Queen. I’m simply too pretty for the mortal realm, being half a god, and all.” 

“You're also mostly a corpse at the moment. Really, what did you do?”  

“I _may_ have bet Loras Tyrell my immortal soul that the Gold Fleece we picked up the other month was shinier than his hair. I was wrong.” Jaime had the grace to look sheepish, and Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Remind me not to murder you when we get to the surface, all right?”

She turned her back on him and began the ascent, careful not to look back to where she knew he was following her.

“Shouldn’t being a demigod give you superior powers of judgement or something?”

He scoffed,

“I’m sure I’ve already told you that when we were born, I got the godlike strength and Cersei got the cunning and magic. I believe she’s currently using it to turn men into pigs on an island somewhere.”

Brienne was not surprised.

The slope was getting steeper as a chink of light came into view, and Brienne’s breathing was heavy as she continued,

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? I had to ask your Father to open the gateway for me  _again_ ; this time I got a lecture on how I needed to take better care of you, as though you ever do as you’re told.” 

“I’ve missed you too, darling." The sarcasm was sharp, but Brienne smiled a little at the tenderness she heard beneath it. "Come here and kiss me.”

“One of these days I actually will, don’t tempt me.” It was an empty threat and he knew it, Brienne could practically hear him smirking behind her.

“Oh but then you’d miss me.”

“Not as much as you’d expect.”

Jaime chuckled, and Brienne felt a hand grasp her hip; she shivered as cool metal brushed her hair away from the back of her neck, to be replaced with warm lips.

“I’d miss you, though.” 


End file.
